Broom Closets and Bleachers
by thecakehater
Summary: The end of the beginning started around the time they acquired the ever horrid hormones that teenagers tend to endure. Mainly Butch and Bubbles but with the hint of the Reds and Bc and Mitch
1. Chapter 1

**Broom Closets and Bleachers**

* * *

It started out in a rather unconventional manner. Really, it did. Of course back then they were merely five year olds eager in doing what they believed were right. The girls, the right thing was to keep the city safe. As for the boys, well, being boys, the right things were always the fun things. After all, it is believed that girls tend to mature faster than boys.

The end of the beginning started around the time they acquired the ever horrid hormones that teenagers tend to endure.

Buttercup, the toughest fighter of the Puffs, has grown a rather obvious fancy towards her childhood best friend and sometimes unimportant enemy Mitch Mitchelson. The two were often found passionately kissing under the bleachers where her rosy eyed sister had the displeasure of breaking the two up occasionally, causing occasional arguments towards the raven haired girl and the auburn haired one. These tend to provide menacing headaches for the Professor.

Blossom on the other hand, has sworn off men. Explaining ever so often when her blonde haired sister and their chestnut haired best friend and neighbor try to play matchmakers that she did not need a man and besides, that'll only disrupt her ever hectic schedule. But Bubbles could have sworn that the leader of the Power Puffs would blush when one would mention Brick Jojo's name. This lead her to believe that Blossom was in fact having a secret fancy over the crimson eyed rebel but was too for the lack of better word stuck up to admit it. She still believed that the Ruffs have not changed and they never ever will. And Brick's and Butch's constant cause of havoc never helped from changing the girl's opinion.

The Jojos where considered as eye candies for the girls and a few boys in Pokey Oaks High to feast on. Considering the fact that puberty was very very very kind to them leaving even a few teachers gawking at the very sight of them.

Boomer, the far more musically inclined of the three, often break a few panty straps once he takes out that blue guitar of his and seduce them with his singing. This was how he caught the eye of the ever so lovely Japanese music teacher Ms. Yamanaka. Both knowing full well of the issues of teacher and student relationships the two never pursued their radiation attraction towards each other. But that never stopped Boomer from promising to truly pursue the Asian teacher once he graduates.

There had been rumors circulating around the school of the sexual rendezvous of the famous Brick Jojo. This had been proven when Blossom caught him with not one but two girls; performing God knows what, in the broom closet. Shrieking like a banshee, she closed the door and headed straight to the principal's office. That was the day Brick was proclaimed as the school's most respected (for the boys at least) stud. The whole staff's ears never stopped ringing for a weak thanks to that fiasco.

Butch was a peculiar boy. He could have any girl in school but people have yet to see or hear about him with a girl in his arm. Even the hard to please Princess Morbucks blushes by just the mere sight of him. Some people have theorized of the possibility of the boy's sexuality only to be dismissed because no one _that _good looking is allowed to be swing the other way. But then again, Julie Smith did catch him staring intently at that Mike kid a few times_. Maybe_… No, God wouldn't be that cruel.

"_Thank heavens that God isn't," _ the blue eyed puff muttered breathlessly as a blush crept across her when the dark haired boy pressed open kisses on her skin.

* * *

**Hello! So how are you this fine day? Did you enjoy it? Boomer being in love with a teacher was kind of inspired from a schoolmate of mine falling for a teacher and so did he with her. It caused a whole hell of problems which got him to resign so they could be together. Anyway, I'm planning of making this a two-shot story but I won't promise anything because well, I'm me. And being me is being lazy. **

**Okay question, do any of you know who these are?**

**Julie Smith**

**Japanese music teacher Ms. Yamanaka.**

**With Love ,**

_**TheCakeHater**_


	2. Chapter 2

Subtle hints had been there all along, just right in front of them. Either clouded by their own self-absorption or simply blind, it wasn't important. They finally saw it and the radiating spark of the couple can no longer be overlooked.

The way Bubbles' eyes would linger at the ink haired boy during Chemistry. Or the way Butch would glare at Mike Believe when the boy tries to flirt with her. Heck even during lunch when Robin would notice them exchange secretive smiles at one another. They were so dense to not catch them sooner.

Brick and Blossom, being nosey leaders, once followed them to a secluded restaurant with a name he cannot pronounce (and no Blossom he does not care to know how to pronounce it so stop acting like wrinkly Mrs. Binns) while disguising themselves as normal citizens and Brick has to say Bubbles still looks hot as a brunette but Butch as a red head? Pfftt.. hahahahha. No. Just no. He couldn't conceal his laugh that the couple caught them hiding behind a couple of naked sculptures. The two fled for the lives at the wrath of a very angry Bubbles. The bruise on Brick's eye was enough for him to conclude that he shall never do _that_ again no matter how hot the straight A student slash City Heroine looked that day.

After that unexpected disaster, the couple came out from their hiding places and decided to come clean. Sneaking around was getting annoying and people are bound to find out sooner or later. Butch is relieved that he can finally have the liberty to smack the sense of those who would even look at his girl the wrong way, specifically Mike Believe.

Eyes popped and jaws fell as the two greeted each other with a tongue-to- tongue greeting in the school cafeteria. Blossom fainted from the indecency of it all but thankfully Boomer caught her just in time. Among the disbelieving gasps, one could hear the loud whoops of approval from Buttercup and Brick.

By the time the make-out session had ended, a smirk spread across Butch's face as he admired the havoc he had caused on Bubbles' once perfectly styled hair. Bubbles could only grin as he whispered to take it to the broom closet.

Perhaps, it might have been better if Butch Jojo was gay after all. How on Earth could they compete with that?

**I was planning to make it longer but decided against it. :/ But I do hope you're okay with this. To be totally honest, I don't quite like it but meh. **

**Anyway Julie Smith was the youngest member of the Smith Family on the episode Supper Family. Lol I guess not everyone remember her. *awkwardly laughs***

**And as for Ms. Yamanaka, well, sadly, she's not Ino from Naruto. But I understand the confusion, she is more popular than Ms. Sawako Yamanaka from K-On! **

**thecakehater**


End file.
